Star crossed lovers
by indigo-chica
Summary: Rory suffers a miscarriage; she loses a part of herself. Tristan discovers something that breaks his heart... Will they get together again, or go their separate ways? R/R...**COMPLETE**
1. Intro: Rory and Tristan Dugrey

****

I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. *Cheesy, right? Oh well, too bad. 

You will never guess what happened today. I was cutting veggies for dinner, and I accidentally sliced my finger. OWW! It was a really deep cut and I had to go to the doctor's. However, thanks to the help of my lovely best friend Daniel (I named Luke & Lorelai's child after him) I was able to finish typing up this chapter and post it on ff.net. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the characters that I've made up, such as Lisa and Daniel. 

Chapter One 

They were sweethearts from the tender age of seventeen. They were the epitome of star-crossed lovers. They suited each other and knew the other so well that they could finish off each other's sentences. 

Hartford was known for its gossip vine, enormous amount of divorces and people marrying for money. Everyone predicted that nothing could bring this immaculate couple down. But was the prediction right? Why didn't the most elite couple in Hartford have a child? No one knew. They all asked the wrong question, though. It should be why _couldn't_ the most elite couple in Hartford have a child? 

Rory and Tristan Dugrey are rich, young, successful, and would be perfect parents for their lucky child. Rory Dugrey was reporter extrordinaire. The best reporter of New York Times, there was nothing she couldn't scoop out. She graduated with honors from Harvard and shone from the top of the top. 

Tristan Dugrey was the perfect lawyer. So far, he had never lost a single case. That was saying something. He had graduated from Yale with honors, and is continuing his family's company. He was king of them all. Together they were the impeccable couple, the ones that everyone else envied. 

Their best friends were another married couple: Paris and Jess Mariano. (A/N: I don't know why I did that! I must be going insane. I wanted Jess all to myself. ) Another elite couple. Paris was the person who single-handedly ran a large flourishing corporate business. Everyone who knew her wasn't surprised. Instead, they expected it and more out of her. 

Jess was the once teenage rebel without a cause, but had mellowed with age. Although there were still times that the rebel showed through, those times were far between and short in coming. He had aspired to be a famous writer, like Hemmingway. And that's exactly what he is. With books that have reached the New York Times Bestseller List so many times that it became routine. 

They have a child; a three-year-old girl called Antoine Lisa Mariano. Lisa was never without the love of her parents. Although they both tended to spoil their child, they never let it get out of hand. None of their children would ever turn out to be another Hartford brat. They wouldn't allow it. 

Lorelai Danes. Who ever would have thought that she would marry her coffee supplier? *Smirk. Everyone guessed it before they themselves did. It was no surprise after all that after being stuck in a compromising situation, they confessed their love for each other. Which made Jess and Rory practically cousins. That would just be uncanny and against the natural order of things, thank god they were never together. 

Lorelai and Luke Danes have a child as well: nine year old Daniel Lucas Danes. (*Tongue twister!) He followed after his father; never was one for words. He had smarts like his sister. Walking at seven months and reading at the tender age of three. However, unlike his loving sister, he was equally good at sports. Already captain of his junior soccer team and a very active co-captain of the softball team, he was bound to be an overachiever. With a doting mother and father, not to mention a sister, brother in law, cousin, and cousin in law, he was another one that tended to be spoilt. 

After building a flawless atmosphere for their future child to grow up in, Rory and Tristan Dugrey found out they couldn't have one. They went through another checkup, looking for another expert's opinion. It was the same darned result again. Tristan was functioning properly, but Rory could never have a child. There was something wrong with her. 

Rory was lying down on her side of the bed, thinking about everything that had happened recently. No matter how hard they tried, she just couldn't become pregnant. It was all her fault. 

Her and Tristan's child would strengthen their already strong bonds, and it would give her a chance to be a mother. She had always dreamed of being a mother; someone like Lorelai. She wanted her children to be able to count on her and be best friends with. She wanted to be a nurse; kiss their wounds and misery goodbye. And Tristan would be the perfect father. He would be the type to send his children to softball practice and to be one of their role models. Tears slipped down her cheeks silently, and she hugged herself, trying to take comfort in that simple movement. 

Tristan walked out of their bathroom, and saw Rory huddled on the bed. He heard the quiet sobs she emitted, and knew the cause of it all. His angel shouldn't be the only one to carry the burden. She was too delicate, and if he knew her (which he did), he knew that she would be blaming herself for their problem. God wouldn't do this to them. After all, what wrong had they done? In his eyes, it was another obstacle that they would overcome by being together. He bent down so that they were eye-to-eye. 

"Rory, honey. This isn't your fault," said Tristan. 

Rory sniffed. "That's easy for you to say. You're not the one that can't get pregnant." 

Tristan smirked, trying to lighten the conversation. "Honey, I'm a man. I cannot get pregnant, either." 

Rory paused for a while, and then her crying turned into earnest. Tristan was appalled at what he had done. There was no way in hell that he could have said anything more wrong.

"Honey, I'm sorry. That came out the wrong way. Believe me, if I could get pregnant, and carry that burden for you, I would. Anything at all for you." 

He took her into his comforting arms, and rocked her back and forth. He kissed her on the forehead, and noticed that she had fallen asleep. He laid her down on the bed, and crossed over to his side. Then, he fell asleep, praying that somehow, a miracle baby would come down from heaven.

To be continued… 

****

Like always, REVIEW PLEASE! 


	2. Life changing disaster

****

I made this chapter up quite quickly; I think it sucks, to tell you people the truth. Sorry. 

Anyhow, gracias to: **girlsworld90210@yahoo.com****, kate, e t e r n a, myra, Lexie, Phoebe, flossie, Carrie, Babyblugoddess7389, ****cutepinkbird88@hotmail.com****, Sarah, cathy, Marsmoonstar, farah, 1 anonymous reviewer, blu3yes2778, gohuskers8604, alexia, CaffineLFNDGG, lunaticbabe, swt cheerleader, apple_eye, klm111a, chantel, and gilmorgal669! You guys are seriously great!!! *muahh**

Chapter Two

Rory went to visit the best gynecologist in Hartford, who also happened to be another of her best friends. Doctor Lane Kim. After all that rebelling against her mother, she had finally become what her mother had wanted her to be in the first place. A very prestigious doctor, as a matter of fact. 

"Rory, I'm just getting the results from the x-ray you took a few hours ago. I just want to make sure that what I'm looking at isn't a mistake," said Lane Kim, after looking through the x-rays. 

Rory was puzzled. "What do you mean, Lane?" 

"Well, I'm not sure yet. You'll have to go through another scan in order for me to be positive that this is what we're facing." Lane was extremely worried. She wasn't sure, but from the signs of the first x-rays, Rory could be facing a serious problem indeed. 

"Darn. You know how I hate going through them."

Lane gave a shaky smile. "I know that. So, where's Tristan?"

"Oh, he's in the court today. Some client of his says his wife ripped him off and then divorced him. Crazy case, who knows what the world is coming to nowadays?" 

Lane nodded, and led Rory through to the room. "Ok, Ror – you know the procedure. When you're done, come back to my room." 

"Right, Lane." 

Lane sat in her seat, pondering over the results. There was a black mark at the lower corner of Rory's ovary. It could mean something, but then again, it could not. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Rory came in. "Hey Lane."

"Jee, Ror – you don't need to knock. Just bulldoze your way in."

Rory laughed. "I wasn't sure whether you had anyone in here or not, so I didn't really want to disturb you. What would your clients think of me?"

"Rory, you are the most genteel person I know. You wouldn't hurt a fly," said Lane. 

"Yea, well… they don't know that. Anyway, here are the results." Rory handed over the file to Lane for the latter person to examine. 

Lane opened the file and took out the x-rays. After careful examination of it, she knew exactly what Rory was facing. She knew why Rory couldn't produce a baby. She didn't want to be the person to break it to Rory, but as a best friend, she had a duty to.

"Rory, sit down. What I'm going to tell you will be a little bit unbelievable, but I assure you that it's true." Rory sat down. "Rory, I've been examining you for three years at the least, and at the time I had no idea what was blocking you from having children. There seemed to be nothing wrong with you, your eggs could get fertilized, your uterus is working. Yet, you couldn't conceive." 

Rory nodded. She knew all this; there was nothing new. Tristan and Rory were given the option of having a test-tube baby, but they decided that they wanted and needed to do this the natural way. Test-tube babies might endanger the unborn child and the resultant child would probably be a little weak. They didn't want any harm to come to their children. 

Lane continued. She didn't know how to say this; she did not want to say it. But she knew she had to. So, she just blurted it out. It was the only way to get it out of her system. "Rory, you have ovarian cancer." 

Rory was shocked. No, worse than that. She could not believe it. She was perfectly healthy. Albeit she hated exercise, but she wasn't overweight and she always watched what she ate. But cancer was a strange thing; they couldn't always figure out which unknowing person it will strike next. Nor was there a limit on to how many people it could effect or how many body parts. 

Perhaps it is the most dangerous disease of them all. No one knows whether it is inherited, like high blood pressure, or handed down through a certain gene. The environment you grew up in, the food you ate could cause cancer. 

Lane hugged Rory tightly. "Don't worry, Ror – me and Dave, we'll always be here for you. No matter what happens, friendship speaks louder than anything on earth." 

Rory hugged her back equally tightly. "What am I going to do, Lane? What can I do?" 

Lane paused for a while. "Well, your cancer is not as advanced as I thought it would be, so you could try chemotherapy for a few and check out whether its improving or not. There's also some medicine you could take." 

Rory took all of this in, and could see that her life was going to change drastically. "Alright. Lead the way."

After a tiring day at work, Tristan came home to see a fabulous dinner spread for two. There were candles lit up, and the air was scented with a faint, aromatic smell. 

"Rory honey, where are you?" asked Tristan. 

There was some noise behind him, and he turned around. There was Rory, dressed up to the nines, in a simple yet elegant black dress and a string of pearls. 

"Hi Tris."

"You didn't have to do this, Ror---"

Rory cut him off. "I wanted to." 

She led him to their table, and they sat down for dinner. 

After dinner, Tristan complimented the chef. "That was great, honey. Everything was delicious. It's a good thing you learnt to cook from Luke." 

Rory smiled. "I know. Guess all the time I spent over there was worth it."

Tristan leaned in. "You seem a little bit subdued today. What happened?" 

Rory took a deep breath. There was no easy way to tell her husband of seven years that she had ovarian cancer and might die. Hell, she didn't know if she had totally accepted the truth either.

"Tristan," she paused. Tristan was getting worried; she could tell the telltale signs and there were lines on his face. "I have ovarian cancer." 

And the bombshell dropped. Rory burst into tears.

Tristan was shaken. Extremely shocked and angry at the world for what his angel has to go through. But his innocent Mary was crying; and he hated it when she did. Her smiles would light up his world, he could live on it for days. 

"Rory, I promised when we got married that I will be here through thick or thin. And I will. I love you," whispered Tristan, his voice husky from the tears that he stopped from dropping. 

That night, a couple made love out of desperation. They clung to each other in the dim light, praying and hoping that a brighter future could be theirs. The only thing that was keeping them going were the hope and the faith that they shared with their loved ones. There was a dark, gloomy cloud on the horizon, but as always, there is also a silver lining to it.

To be continued… 

****

REVIEW please… with Chad Michael Murray on top! =) 


	3. Better again? Or not

****

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! 

PS. I redid the ending of this chapter because I didn't like the way it ended. The storyline's the same, though! 

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed: gilmorgal669, klm111a, girldevil, Lexie, mandie, CaffineLFNDGG, Sarah V, swt cheerleader, myra.

Note to 'Not Telling': Yes, I do know that Chad Michael Murray left Gilmore Girls and will not come back, thus there cannot be any trory action. I'm not dumb y'know… but a girl can dream, right?

Chapter 3

It was Rory's first time at chemotherapy. The night before she couldn't sleep properly, she was always turning and tossing, worrying about the day ahead of her. However, her husband ran his fingers through her hair, whispering soothing words which he knew would calm her. Eventually, it did and she fell asleep. 

The gown that she had to put on was paper thin, and she was freezing. She was worried and scared that something would go wrong. Thank god Tristan was with her. Although he couldn't actually go into the radioactive room with her, it was a comfort that she knew he was outside, waiting for her. 

After her first session of chemotherapy, Rory was amazed at how easy it went. It didn't really hurt her; she just felt a fleeting sensation of pain and then, nothing. It was made a lot easier for her by knowing that two of the people she were most closest to in the world was outside, waiting for her. She has to go through three chemotherapy sessions a week. 

Tristan was pacing back and forth outside the room. His little angel was stuck in that room, being ravaged by god-knows-what and he could do nothing about it. He was just human after all. He couldn't take away the pain that he knew she must have felt, or take her place. All that he could do was wait. And hope for the best. 

Her first month of chemotherapy had just gone by. The best news of all was that Rory is getting better. As a matter of fact, her cancer was almost gone. Almost. Now all she had to do was surgery, which was freaking the hell out of her. 

Lane was sitting cross-legged on the patchwork quilt, and answering the questions that her nervous patient, Rory Dugrey, was firing at her. It was just like the time when they were sixteen, young, and naïve, but different it it's own way. This time, the decisions that they were facing were life changing and there are no second chances, unless you make them for yourself.

"Lane, are you positive that I can walk around eventually after the operation?" asked Rory nervously. 

Lane looked at Rory as if she had grown another head. "Yes, Rory." 

Rory bit her lip, trying to think of a way of rephrasing her question so that Lane did not think she was a total idiot. "I can… I can still drink coffee, right?" She paused, then began on a tirade that made the Gilmore girls famous. "I mean, some snotty doctor might forbid me to drink coffee because I've already drank too much, or maybe someone's discovered that coffee rots the inside of your body so I might slowly die without knowing anything. If I can't have coffee, I might as well die anyway. It'll my fountain of youth, I'm forever young because of the amounts of caffeine I take in. Oh no, what if he forces me to take decaf?"

A serious look came over Lane's face. "Ah, that's the thing y'see… I don't think you can drink any coffee after that." 

A stricken look came over Rory's striking features, and she moaned. "My life is over." 

Lane jumped up on the bed, taking along a bolster with her. She started to hit Rory with it, laughing gleefully whilst she did so. "Of course you can drink your elixir of life, doofus." 

The operation was successful; it took Rory Dugrey only a week and a half to recover fully from it. It helped a bit that the hospital room she stayed in was constantly overflowing with get-well cards and bouquets of flowers that brightened up the normally dreary room. Rory and Tristan Dugrey were informed that they could have children, and they were only too happy to make up for lost time. 

~***~

2 months later

Lane sat in her chair, staring at the figure in the patient's seat. 

"I didn't really want to come here, but I was forced to because Tristan thought I must be sick," whined Rory. "I was onto this really hot scoop as well, but did he listen? No. Men, they are all alike." 

Lane nodded, not really listening to the never-ending chatter. "So, what happened?"

"Nothing, I kept on puking in the mornings the last few days. That's all…" 

A look of understanding dawned on Lane's face. "Anything else that seems abnormal to you?"

Rory thought hard, and then said," Well, I had this weird craving for pickles the other day." She paused. "And you know how much I hate pickles, the taste just puts me off."

Lane smiled. "Okay, Ror. Just do this test, and hand the stick back to me afterwards. The instructions are on the piece of paper." 

She handed Rory a blank box, and Rory went inside the toilet to do the test. A few minutes later, Rory came out and handed Lane the stick. 

Lane glanced down at the stick and gave her verdict. "Well, Rory. You're pregnant!" 

Rory jumped up excitedly. "Oh my god, you know how much I wanted this to happen! I have to call Tristan, he'll be over the moon." She paused, then sat down again. "Oh yeah, I forgot, he's in a very important meeting so I can't disturb him." 

Lane nodded towards her phone and nudged it over to Rory's direction. "Well… there's always Luke and Lorelai, Jess and Paris, and your grandparents to call."

Rory nodded, and reached out to pick up the phone. Before she did so, she asked Lane a question.

"I know that this is a hospital and all… but do you have any pickles?" 

~***~

3 months later

Rory and Tristan Dugrey had moved out of their penthouse apartment, into a double story house with 6 bedrooms that seemed more appropriate for a nuclear family. They had also hired a maid, whose name was Gina. It was the weekend, and the both of them had worked hard to furnish and perfecting the house for their coming child.

Rory sat down on an armchair, out of breath. She was dusting the house. She had been feeling pains in her lower abdomen, she knew that it must be a bad sign. She could tell that she was hyperventilating. She tried to remember all that she had learned from the yoga classes she had taken, but couldn't remember much as Lorelai and her had quit after the second class. Breathe in, breathe out… She didn't want to disturb Tristan. After all, it could just be a false scare. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tristan come into the house for a glass of water. He had been out in the garden, fixing the awning and planting some new trees. 

Rory muttered," Tristan…" 

Tristan turned around, only to see Rory writhing on the armchair she was sitting on. He ran over to her.

"Are you alright?" 

Rory forced herself to nod. She was only four months pregnant; the baby couldn't come out yet, right…? She glanced down, and stared in shock at the sight before her.

She was bleeding, and she felt quite certain that her water had broken. Tristan followed her gaze, and immediately lifted her into his arms.

"Okay, we're making our way to the hospital. Don't worry." He got her into the car, and he started driving. 

Rory choked out," Tristan, I…"

And that was the moment she collapsed. 

****

To be continued… REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	4. Baby blues

****

WARNING: this is a very sad chapter. Well, for me it is, anyway. I'm sorry, I had to do it! No flames… Just… tell me what you think. 

Thanks to: Phoebe 1912, girldevil, klm111a, mandie, swt cheerleader, Special K, newyorkgurlie, Not Telling (sorry, I get insulted easily. I forgive you *hug!), and flossie. 

Chapter 4

Before he met Rory, Tristan thought money could buy everything. It gave him social power, sorted him from everyone else. Money will always be the devil's power. It could get him into the most prestigious schools, it could buy all of life's treasures, plus it was the reason that there was so much greed in the world. But when he met her, his whole point of perspective changed. Because money couldn't buy you affection… 

Rory changed him. There was no denying that. She made him a better person; hell, he wanted to be a better person just to please her. He did everything he should have done in the first place. He was the epitome of a perfect gentleman. Some people thought she cast a spell on him. In a way, Rory did… she cast the spell of love. In his eyes, she was his angel. And now, he might lose her… 

Tristan was at Rory's bedside, night and day. Too proud to cry, too sad not to, he was in a predicament. Head in his hands, just hoping that Rory was all right. He didn't give himself the solace of sleep. It distracted him. Rory was his life. She was everything to him. He couldn't bear losing her, not after that…He couldn't believe what happened… 

After the initial shock of what had happened, Rory fell into a coma. Friends and relatives came to visit, and went again. It was too much; what their eyes saw and what they knew in their head. They saw Rory sleeping peacefully, even heard the punctual beat of her heart. They knew that she was in a coma, might never wake up again. For them, it was too painful. And they knew that it was even more painful for Tristan. 

After the fourth night of him sitting next to Rory, Lorelai came in and practically insisted that he go home and take a shower. Basically, he stank. 

"No, Lorelai," whispered Tristan. 

Lorelai shook her head. "We all love her, Tristan. Going away for a while to freshen yourself up does not mean that you love her any less. She knows that."

"But what if she… wakes up?" 

"I'll call for you immediately. I'll be at her side plus so are Jess, Luke, Paris, and Lane. " 

Tristan nodded, finally convinced by her strong argument. 

~***~

Rory was stuck in a field that she had never seen in her entire life. There was a stream that separated the two fields. She was on the field that was dry; there was no life anywhere. But her baby girl was with her. Her baby girl needed her to be there. 

On the other side of the river, the grass was green. Everyone that she loved in her life was there; Tristan, her mother, Luke, Lane, Jess, Paris. She wanted to get over to that side. But she didn't want to leave her baby behind. 

"Mama, you belong there. You have to go there, for my sake and mine," uttered her child. 

Rory glanced down and shook her head stubbornly. "You need me."

"Not anymore. You don't belong here; I do. Besides, papa needs you more. Go, I'll be fine. Tell papa I love him." She kissed her mother on the cheek and with that, Rory's child disappeared, only to join the angels in heaven. 

Rory crossed the river. 

~***~

He came back to the hotel room, after a refreshing shower and a change of clothes. He sat down next to Lorelai and stared at his beloved. Then, he saw her finger move. 

Lorelai jumped up. "I saw that! Wow! Call the nurses!"

Tristan shushed her. "Quiet, Lorelai." 

Lorelai shut up and sat down again. Slowly, Rory's eyelids opened. Then, they closed again. It was too bright. She wasn't used to this. She felt someone kiss her forehead. That must be Tristan. She heard someone call for coffee and someone else cancel the order. That must be Lorelai and Luke. She heard a box turn over and someone muttering about Ernest Hemmingway. That must be Jess. Which means Paris is here as well. Lane would always be here, since she worked here. Her loved ones. 

Her eyes opened, and she took in the before her. Everyone was surrounding her; Luke, Lorelai, Tristan, Jess, Paris and Lane. 

She smiled. "So what have I missed?" 

~***~

Rory could finally go home. She was worried, though. Tristan and her… there was something standing in between them now. Her daughter, named Leigh Dugrey… She could tell that things were not the same anymore. And she was scared that they never would be. Ever. 

"I'll cook dinner. How about lasagna?" Tristan offered. 

Rory forced a smile. "That'd be great."

Tristan nodded, and stared into her eyes. There was something in there he didn't recognise, something he couldn't connect with. Something blocking him from seeing her soul. She turned away from his intense gaze. 

He swallowed. It was painful for him to know that she was hiding something from him. "Right. I'll go now. It'll be ready in half an hour."

Rory nodded, and went up the stairs into their bedroom to change. 

Later that night, Tristan decided he should talk to Rory about her miscarriage. 

"Rory, are you alright?" asked Tristan, as they were lying down in their bed. He looked into her eyes, practically forcing her to tell him. 

Rory looked down. She couldn't lie to him straight in the eye. How could she tell him that she left their child all by her lonesome? 

"Everything's fine, I… I don't feel like talking about this anymore, I'm tired," whispered Rory. 

Tristan nodded, even though it killed him to do so. He knew that something was bothering her. How could he help if she didn't tell him, though? 

"Good night, angel," murmured Tristan. She would tell him when she's ready to. He switched off the light. 

Rory couldn't sleep facing him, the way she normally did. It was too distressing for her, knowing that she gave up her daughter for Tristan. Was it the right choice? 

As she turned away from him physically, she did so emotionally as well. The close bonds that she used to have with Tristan… they are broken now. 

To be continued…

****

I feel like crying… *sniff, sniff…. 

REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT. 


	5. Selfishness & Confessions

**Thanx to: **

**Girldevil, Phoebe, Katie, Lexie, Blur_Clear (English is my second language as well! Sometimes my grammar is all wrong, but I don't really give a piece of crapand don't worry your English is fine!) , mandie, klm111a, newyorkgurlie, Special K, flossie, Sarah, gohuskers8604, myra and 2 nameless reviewers--- (YES, THIS STORY WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING and if Rory doesn't realise how much she loves Tristan in this story I'll probably hurt myself as well!) **

cHaPtEr 5

Lane hugged Rory again for what seemed like the hundredth time. "I'm so glad you're alright." 

"We've established that fact" Paris glanced at her watch. "About an hour ago!" 

Lane stuck out her tongue at Paris and blew a raspberry. "There's no need to be mean."

"There's no need to be childish, DOCTOR KIM!" 

"I'm not childish!"

"Am too!"

"Am not"

"Am too!"

Rory intervened. "All right, all right. Stop that you guys!" 

They stopped bickering and turned towards Rory. They were having girls' night out, complete with ice cream, chips and sour cream and frankly, they had something important to discuss with Rory. They could see the way that she had distanced herself from Tristan. They just wandered if she realised it herself. Probably not, though. Sometimes, you do things subconsciously 

"So. Rory. How's things been?" asked Paris, trying to make her tone of voice casual. 

Rory looked at her. "Uh fine." 

"Really? How's work?" asked Lane.

Rory looked between the both of them, and shook her head exasperatedly. "Okay what are you guys up to?!" 

Paris sighed. Rory could always see through their act. "Look, we have to talk to you about something."

Rory raised an eyebrow. "Shoot."

Lane opened her mouth. "Do you still love Tristan?" 

"Of course I do!"

"Well then, why haven't you guys talked about your miscarriage?" asked Paris, as straight forward as ever. 

Rory looked down and fiddled with her thumbs. "It just doesn't seem right. I mean, how am I supposed to tell him that I actually talked to our daughter? He'll probably send me to some mental institution and have me locked up there for the rest of my life." 

Lane looked at her sceptically. "We all know he wouldn't do that." 

Paris said," But that's not the point. The point is that you have not talked about your miscarriage to your husband."

"How do you know I haven't talked to him about it?" asked Rory. 

Paris shrugged. "It's obvious. We all see him look at you like he doesn't even know you anymore. Your relationship is strong because you guys used to talk through everything. You've talked to your mum, us, Jess, Luke but you haven't talked about it to the most influential person in your life whom, might I add is also coincidentally your husband."

Rory shook her head. "It's just that I don't know how to bring the subject up."

"We can't tell you how to. You'll just know, in your heart. Trust your instincts, Rory." 

~***~

Rory was at home, just putting on the finishing touches on her latest story. The phone was ringing. 

"I'll pick it up," yelled Tristan from the living room. 

A second later, she heard," It's Lorelai!"

Rory picked up the phone. "Hi mum." 

"Hola chickadee! How are you?" 

"I'm fine, mum."

"Really? How's Tristan?"

"He's doing good as well."

"Good, good"

"How's the job?"

"It's fine."

"How's the cat?"

"Okay mum. The game's over, you know that I don't have a cat. What do you want now?" asked Rory irritatedly. 

Lorelai sighed. "Rory, you're my daughter and I love you. I know you are doing things the way you think they should be done and frankly I admire that spirit of yours. But, I don't think you're handling Tristan in the correct manner. You have to tell him what's closest to your heart." 

Rory groaned. "Not you too, mum." 

"Really. Think about it, sweet child of mine."

Rory sighed. "I'll think about it." 

Lorelai gave a gleeful laugh. "I'm going to disturb Luke now. I need coffee and he won't give it to me!"

"Mum, he's your husband!" 

"Exactly. He won't be able to resist my charm." 

Rory rolled her eyes. "Don't do anything illegal. I wouldn't want to have Daniel scarred for life...I have to finish off something. Talk to you later."

"Later, chickadee." 

~***~

Rory glanced up at the man whose lap she was lying on. Tristan Dugrey, her husband. She loved the way his eyes shined when he was focused on something. She loved the way he told her she was special. She loved him. Period. He was running his fingers through her hair absent mindedly, which is another thing she loved about him. They were watching 'Sweet Home Alabama' - a classic romantic comedy. **(A/N: No matter how many times I watch that, I always need a box of tissues by my side. Daniel [my best friend whom I force to watch along with moi all the time even though he groans and moans throughout the movie] thinks I'm a hopeless romantic! 0=)**

"Tristan, I have to tell you something," whispered Rory.

Tristan glanced down at her, a quizzed smile on his lips. "What's that, Ror?" 

Rory sat up and switched off the television. Tristan felt his heart beat uncontrollably. She was finally going to talk to him about their daughter. 

"I've realised that lately, I've been neglecting you. I'm not sure how to tell you this, but whilst I was in the coma, I talked to our daughter," said Rory. She looked into his eyes, knowing she could tell what he was thinking by doing so. 

He nodded. He could understand this. It was understood that a deep emotional bond develops between the mother and child.

"I feel guilty for leaving her all by herself but she told me that you needed me more, that's why I'm here with you and she told me to tell you that she loves you ," ended Rory. There were tears shining in her eyes. Tristan opened his arms and Rory climbed gratefully into his hug. He kissed her, letting his actions show what he couldn't express in words. 

" I know that I take you for granted, and I'm sorry. I love you, Tris," whispered Rory. 

Tristan put a finger at her lips, silencing her. "It's ok. I love you too, Rory." 

~***~

Approximately a year later

Rory and Tristan Dugrey sat opposite their specialist. Rory couldn't get pregnant again. 

Dr. Lane Kim shrugged. "I don't know what's wrong. I've been going through the results of your test and everything seems all right. Rory, your eggs have no trouble fertilising and Tristan, your sperm count is okay." 

Tristan leaned forward. "We've been trying for a long time. Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" 

Lane nodded. "According to these results, you should have no problem getting a child." 

Tristan nodded, and sighed. "Hmm. Excuse me for a while whilst I relieve myself." He stood up, and kissed Rory. He walked out of the door, leaving the two friends together. 

Lane stared at Rory, as if trying to see what she was thinking. 

"Rory," she said finally. "Do you actually WANT to have a child?" 

Rory looked at Lane in shock, and shook her head profusely. 

"No," she whispered. She shut her eyes, and a few seconds later, tears were dropping down her cheeks. "I don't want to risk getting myself hurt again. I know I'm being selfish because Tristan wants to have a child so much... but I can't help it. I'm so scared."

But Lane's eyes weren't on Rory, they were fixated on the shocked eyes of the man behind Rory. Tristan Dugrey, who had just walked in the room hearing his wife's confession. Rory turned around, following Lane's gaze.

"Tristan, I'm sorry I didn' tell you about this," said Rory. She stood up, and started walking towards him.

Tristan held up his hands, signalling that he did not want to talk to her. He walked out of the door. And perhaps out of her life as well. 

To be continued

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! **


	6. Back to where it all started: the hut

****

Thank you sooooooo much for all those fabulous things you guys said that I know I don't deserve!!! Hugs y'all...

*flossie (i'm sorry about being miss-i-think-i-can-be-cruel-to-the-readers-cos-i-can-write-good-angst-cos-they-go-silly-and- wild-and-mad-at-me-for-putting-mean-cliffhangers-in-my-stories. LOL and forgive moi pls), 

*gohuskers8604, *Phoebe, *Sarah, *Deeta, *Heidi, *klm111a, *Lexie, *mandie, *starshollow, *CaffineLFNDGG, *indecentwriter, *newyorkgurlie, *hannah, *1 anonymous reviewer *Sarah V. 

*Blur_Clear (my first language is Malay because my dad, whose British is like this workaholic so I don't get to see him often. But he's around for holidays and he gets me great presents... LOL), 

*i don't have one (btw, I'm really sorry about your cousin's wife...), 

---Oh yeah, everyone keeps on calling me indigo-chica (which isn't my real name duhhhh) so just call me Haze (which is my real name, surprise, surprise)!! This is the first time I've ever done a flashback, so forgive me if it sucks like hell!

Chapter 6

Lane watched Tristan Dugrey run out, and stopped Rory from following him. "Leave him alone, Rory. He needs time to think."

Rory nodded, but inside, she felt like she was missing something…

~***~

That night

Rory Dugrey. She was lying on top of the bed she shared with her husband. She couldn't sleep, because she was worried. She was worried about Tristan, who was out probably doing something irrational. She hadn't seen him since he found out that she did not want to have a child. She glanced at the clock. 

3.30 am. 

Where could he be this late/ early in the morning? She really needed to explain to him everything, to apologise for being a bad wife... She heard the front door creak open, and got into her bedroom slippers to greet him. Just as she was about to open her mouth, she noticed the condition he was in. She was so shocked at the sight before her that she couldn't move.

Tristan was drunk. She could tell so by the way he kept bumping into things and the weird expression that he had on his face. More importantly, he had sworn to give up drinking alcohol excessively once he got together with her. He crashed on the couch, muttering incoherently about 'darn taxi drivers'. Rory frowned. He should never have kept promises he couldn't keep. 

She crept back to their bedroom, and locked the door. She didn't want to see him when he was in this state. She went back to bed, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day. 

~***~

Rory woke up late. But that was all right, because it was Sunday. The day that she and Tristan normally spent time together. She unlocked the bedroom door, and walked out to their living room, only to find out that the couch was empty.

Tristan wasn't there. He should be there. Where could he have gone? Rory panicked instantly, and berated herself for not taking care of him better. She should have been the one to comfort him, to show that she was sorry, but what did she do? Leave him alone because she was mad that he had broken a promise he made to her. Then, she wandered if she had actually just imagined that he came into the house drunk. 

She had just showered, dressed and freshened herself up, but she still didn't know where Tristan could be. Rory was going insane. She could tell the signs; she had bags under her eyes and her hair was frizzy. She had called everyone if they knew where Tristan was. Negative response.

He hadn't brought his car with him, that much she knew. That must mean that he didn't go far.

Rory sat on the armchair, and tried to watch television. Keyword: tried. She just couldn't concentrate. She couldn't remember the last time she had spent a Sunday alone. Finally, after enduring a few minutes more of the Brady Bunch, she walked out the door.

~***~

She took her car keys and drove to go the place that could give her the most comfort. Hidden deep in a forest, the place was breathtaking and magical to her. The place that she practically spent all her time in as a teenager. The place that Tristan and her had fallen in love… 

Rory parked in front of the hut, and stared at it, already half way down memory lane.

*flashback… 

15 years of age

Rory was on the bed groaning in pain. It was all a result of PMS, what more can a girl say? She had taken pills to reduce the amount of pain, but that didn't really help much. So she walked to the hut in order to preoccupy her mind to distract it from the pain. It didn't work. She crashed on the camp bed in the corner of the hut. 

Tears were dripping down her face, it had been a long time since she'd ever felt pain this bad. Then, she heard someone creep in and kneel down next to her. Tristan Dugrey, her best friend. He swept the hair away from her face, and toweled off the sweat that dripped down. 

"What's wrong?" he whispered. 

Rory shrugged, and turned away. It was a girl thing. She couldn't discuss it with a boy, no matter how close she was with them. 

"Rory, you know you can tell me…" said Tristan. 

Rory shook her head. It was just too embarrassing. Then, another wave of pain crept over her and she tried to comfort herself. It didn't work. 

"Rory, please. I can see that you're in so much pain."

Rory shut her eyes, and tried to drown out the noise. The pain was unbearable. Tears dripped down her cheeks, and she felt gentle hands wipe them away. 

"Rory," said Tristan again. "I can help."

Rory almost laughed through her pain. Almost. She was just in too much pain to do so. Tristan, help her with PMS pains? You have got to be kidding. 

"Gee Rory, I'm your best friend," said Tristan, delivering the final shot. 

Rory turned around to face him. She stared at him straight in the eyes. "Tristan. I'm PMSing." 

She could tell Tristan was startled because his eyebrows shot up and almost disappeared underneath his hairline. She almost expected him to say some wise cracking comment that was typical of him. 

"It hurts that much?" asked Tristan surprisedly. 

Rory nodded, and dared him with her eyes to say some rude, sexist remark. He didn't. He sat next to her and started rubbing her stomach area. To her surprise, it relieved her of some of the pain she was feeling. The relief was enough to make her fall asleep. 

End of flashback*

It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her. 

Rory shook herself mentally, and walked towards the hut. The door wasn't fully closed. Someone had been there recently. Rory prepared herself for the worst, and walked in. 

There was a figure huddled on the bed, his back away from her. She could recognise the figure from anywhere. 

It was Tristan. 

To be continued…

****

Review please!! 


	7. It's funny how we feel so much but we ca...

Danke soviel! Grazie così tanto! Obrigado assim muito! (Thank you very much): Lexie, Phoebe1912, Blur_Clear (Khabar baik =). Just so u know, my english is way better than my malay, even though it isn't my first language =S. Ok that probably made u all think I'm nuts but it's the truth!), jo, mandie, apple_eye, klm111a, Sarah, spoylt4life, Nicole Christensen, Special K, Sarah V, gohuskers8604, jessie5032, Natlie caracol, gilmoregal, Sarah, CaffineLFNDGG, and 2 nameless reviewers.

Chapter 7: It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word

As heard the door creak open, Tristan instantly knew whom it was. Maybe it was just instinct. Maybe it was trust. Maybe it was because he partly expected her. Who else, apart from him, would seek solace in a place such as this? Who else would actually find comfort just going here? 

Tristan continued staring at the wall in front of him, where crudely scratched names lay. Signs that read 'Tristan Dugrey loves Rory Gilmore' or 'RG & TD forever'. There were also small memos still there: '24/11/03 - First date' or 'next Tuesday - chemistry test'. It reminded him of the time when everything wasn't so hard. When all they had to worry about were exams and who's going out with whom. 

Rory walked up to the figure on the bed, and sat next to him. He didn't turn around to look at her, but she was sure he knew who she was. They both stared at the wall in front of them. As Rory reread the little signs on the wall, she knew that if she let him go, it would be the biggest mistake in her life. Letting him go would mean forgetting her past. Letting him go would mean letting a part of her go. Letting him go would crush her. 

She turned towards him, and laid a hand on his shoulder. 

"It's true that I'm scared of having another child," she whispered. 

Tristan turned towards her, eyes red. He knew that, he heard her confession. He nodded, but didn't say a word. It was up to her to explain everything to him. 

Rory sighed. "But I'm even more scared of letting you go." She laid her head on his shoulder, and continued to pour out the contents of her heart.

Tristan was a bit relieved inside. He had thought that part of the reason she didn't want a child was because it would be his.

Rory began again, stuttering a little bit. "I know that it's selfish, and I'm so ashamed about it. I've been thinking about things lately though, and I realise that you've always been here my whole life. You've practically always been the person I go to if I needed a little bit of cheering up. I've never actually had to worry that one that I'd wake up and you'd be gone. And maybe, if we could try again... I wouldn't be so scared anymore. That's if... you still want me." 

She looked at Tristan, her eyes wide and filled with tears. That was the moment she started to panic. "That's all I have to say, and I know that's not much, it's not even excusable for all the numerable mistakes I've made. So, I'll be going now and I'll see you later."

She stood up and started running for the door, but before she could make it, she felt Tristan tug her back. His arms went around her, and he gave her a very fierce, but protective hug. 

He grinned at her, and managed to growl out," Mary, I'd always want you." Somehow, he made that sound very sexy. 

Rory blushed at his off-hand compliment, and teased back. "And the ego comes out again."

Tristan laughed, and pointed at the bed. "Look what we have here." His eyebrows went up and down suggestively. "It'd actually be legal, too." 

Rory stared at the bed, and glanced back at Tristan. She started to shake her head. "No way. No -" 

But she was cut off when Tristan tackled her back onto the bed. She started laughing, but she knew that she was enjoying it. 

"Tristan, get off me." Rory giggled as he tickled her. 

She was silenced with a kiss... and another kiss... 

~***~

This time around, Tristan went with her to visit the doctor's. They both really needed to know the outcome. 

Lane came back to give the verdict to her two nerve-wrecked patients. She gave them both a happy grin. "Rory," she paused dramatically. "Babe, you're pregnant."

A swift smile overtook Tristan's features, and he swung her around the room. Rory squealed in surprise, and started laughing whole-heartedly. 

To be continued...

REVIEW PLEASE!! Ok, the next chapter is going to be the last chapter, and it's going to be basically just fluff. So, you guys should tell me what you want me to include in the next chapter. Things that cross my mind are their child's birth, first birthday... hmm. 

UH.. CHANGE OF MIND. Maybe I should just leave it there!! I dunno what to dooo... Gimme your opinion y'all! 


	8. Epilogue: the birth & retaking of vows

****

Hi y'all. We've just gone through that epic, and I hope y'all have come out the better for it! Review to tell me what you think of all this fluff. I know, I suck at doing fluff, but because some people threatened me, heheheh, yes, I meant you flossie, I decided I'll finish it off with a nice bit of cottony fluff for a soft landing. 

I'm thanking everyone who's read/reviewed this story from the bottom of my heart! 

Thank you for reviewin' the last chapter. Hugs y'all: gohuskers8604, Blur_Clear, girldevil, hannah, flossie, Phoebe, mandie, jo, CaffineLFNDGG, klm111a, hana, spoylt4life, I don't have one, Sarah V, farah k, & 3 nameless reviewers!

Epilogue: the birth & retaking of vows

"Just one more push," said the midwife loudly. 

Rory was gripping Tristan's arm, using it as a life support. She breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth. Like her pregnancy classes had thought her. She was kind of glad that she had actually gone to them, although her mother had made fun of her. 

She shut her eyes and pushed the hardest she had ever in her life. The baby's head was through. The doctor pulled the baby out and gave it a light smack. A few seconds later, she heard the most welcoming baby scream in her life. 

"It's a boy," said Tristan, amidst the cheers and catcalls that erupted behind the door. Lorelai had wanted to break in, but she was held back by the hospital authorities. Apparently, they had all heard what sex the baby was, and they were all celebrating because both mother and child were fine and dandy. 

Rory smiled in relief to herself. Her child was alright. That was when Rory decided to take a break, and she fell asleep. 

~***~

Tristan sat by Rory's bedside, holding the baby in his arms and looking down at it in wonder. 'I wonder what we'll call you,' he mused in wonder. 

Rory stirred, and opened her eyes to the wonderful sight in front of her. Her beloved husband cradling her beloved child. It was the most beautiful thing she had seen in her life. She couldn't get enough of it. 

"Hi Tristan," she whispered. 

Tristan turned his face towards her. "Hi Angel." 

Rory held out her hands, instinctively wanting to hold her child. 

Tristan gave the baby to her. "What are you going to call him?"

Rory looked up at her husband. "Well, he does look like a Montgomery, don't you think?" 

Tristan's mouth formed an 'o'. He couldn't say anything. Montgomery? Who ever named their child Montgomery?

Rory laughed lightly. "I was kidding, Tris."

Tristan sighed in relief. "Thank god."

"I think we should call him Michael Janlen Richard Dugrey," muttered Rory. 

"Isn't that kind of long?"

"We'll just call him Mike," said Rory. She smiled up at her husband and held out the hand that wasn't holding Mike. 

Tristan turned her hand over and kissed it. "I love you so much, Ror."

Rory smiled up at him. "And I, you." 

~***~

5 years later

Rory bit her lip nervously, and twirled around to pose for Lorelai, Lane and Paris. Her bridesmaids. "Are you sure I look good?"

Paris laughed. "You look good." 

Lorelai gasped in mock horror. "Honey, there's a Coke stain on your dress! How did it get there?"

Rory panicked. "Where? Where? Ohmygod, where?" 

The door opened and her second child, Amy Myra Dugrey, aged 3 and a half, walked in. Her little mouth dropped open in disbelief. "Mummy, you look so pwetty!" 

Rory smiled and held out her arms. "You look pretty too, Myra." 

Myra grinned. "Ollie says I look gorgeous!" 

Rory was confused. "Who's Ollie?"

Myra blushed, and whispered in Rory's ear. "He's my boyfwen. He pulls my pigtails sometimes in nursery."

After overcoming her shock, Rory laughed. "We're sure growing up fast, aren't we?"

Myra shook her head, and ran out of the door. 

~***~

Tristan sat on the chair, twiddling his thumbs tensely. 

"Are you sure Rory's going to do this?" he asked Jess. 

Jess shrugged, and took out his book. This infuriated Tristan enough to make him stand up and shake Jess by the shoulders.

"You're practically her brother for heaven's sake. You should know whether or not she is going to go through with this," said Tristan. 

Jess smiled. "And you are married to her, for heaven's sake. You should know whether or not she is going to go through with this."

Tristan sat down next to Jess. "You don't have to mock me y'know." 

Jess smirked. "It was just too easy not to."

"So, she's coming down the aisle for a second time, huh?"

Jess shrugged. "Yeah. I don't know why the hell she wants to, of course. I mean like, it's not like she's getting married to another man."

"Don't push it," growled Tristan. Although he was joking, he knew what Jess meant. He had never thought that Rory would agree to retake their vows. 

Jess smiled. "You guys deserve each other after all you've been through." 

"I know," said Tristan quietly. 

~***~

Tristan was waiting for Rory, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rory walking up the altar with Richard. He smiled, thinking that she was still the prettiest girl he had ever seen in his life. 

Rory soon reached him, and she slipped her arm into his. They faced the priest.

"We have come to..." The priest continued. Neither Tristan nor Rory heard much of anything. They were too preoccupied staring at the person next to them in wonder, wandering how they managed to fall in love at such a young age and stay in love. 

Before they knew it, the ceremony was over. 

~***~

Later on that day

"Mike, take care of Myra," said Rory Dugrey to her first son. 

Mike nodded and smiled. "Course, mum."

"Myra, remember honey, don't eat too much sugar or they'll rot your teeth," said Tristan to his daughter. Myra nodded carefully, and hugged her father. She gave him a bashful kiss on the cheek, and started tearing up. 

"Are you and Mummy going to be gone forever?" she asked, her eyes wide. 

Rory came over, and relieved Tristan from the bone-crushing hug. "Myra dear, we'll only be gone a couple of days."

"They're going to Malibu," said Mike, proud that he had remembered his parent's second honeymoon destination. 

"Owh. Is that as far as Mars?" asked Myra in surprise. 

Rory laughed. "Not quite." 

"I'll be a good girl, with Nana Lorelai," said Myra. 

She gave her mother a last kiss, and kicked out of her grasp. 

Rory put Myra on the ground again, and hugged Lorelai, Lane, Paris, David, Jess and Luke. Tristan then came around giving hugs and shaking hands. Then, they went into their limo and headed for the airport to catch their flight to Malibu. 

~***~

In Malibu

Rory was at the balcony, watching the starry sky sparkle and shine, when she felt Tristan tiptoe in and place a hand around her. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it, Tris?" breathed Rory. 

Tristan gave his wife a gentle kiss on the lips. "Not as beautiful as you."

Rory giggled, her memory taking her to a time long ago when he had muttered those same words. It was their first date. He had been so nervous at first to ask her out, scared that he would ruin their friendship. But friendship that strong couldn't be ruined. It could only be made stronger. 

She turned around to face him. "I love you so much, Tris," said Rory seriously. 

"I love you more," said Tristan. 

He lowered his lips onto his wife's lips, and kissed her. 

Their souls forever entwined, this couple managed to stay together through the bad times and the good times. Sticking up for each other and knowing when to give in. They came out the better for it. Give it up for Rory and Tristan Dugrey. ;) 

****

  
The End 


End file.
